The present invention relates in general to an apparatus and methods for displaying information associated with a plurality of skin defects and in particular for determining and displaying the location of one or more analysis areas and defect areas associated with a digital image of human skin and for determining the severity of these defects as well as displaying an improvement and/or worsening to the defect areas.
Countless individuals all over the world seek to improve their physical appearance through the use of cosmetics and skin care treatments. As a result there is an extremely large choice of available products for consumers to choose from. Often, the individual consumer finds it difficult to determine what type of products to apply and how to apply them to best improve their own personal skin type and condition. This problem is compounded as the individual""s skin condition changes over time and/or society""s norms change over time.
Beauty counselors at retail cosmetics counters are charged with identifying defects in a client""s skin. Once the defects are identified the counselor must communicate the type, quantity, and location of those defects to the client for discussion. Finally, the counselor must recommend products and application techniques aimed at improving the appearance of the identified defects and demonstrate the improvement to the customer.
Typically, such consultations are very subjective. Not all beauty counselors identify the same type or number of skin defects. Consultation results can vary from visit to visit, even with the same counselor and client. Often, it is difficult for the counselor to communicate the defects she is seeing to the client, and the trial and error process of testing recommendations is time consuming and tedious.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for analyzing a plurality of visual skin defects. The method and apparatus provide quick identification of the skin defects in a user friendly manner thereby allowing an operator to recommend cosmetic products or medical treatments and simulate an improvement and/or worsening to the areas.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a system for locating a plurality of visual skin defects associated with the face of a person. The system acquires a first digital image of the face of the person and electronically analyzes the first digital image of the face of the person to locate a plurality of defect areas. Each defect area is typically much smaller than the first digital image, and each defect area contains at least one visual skin defect. Subsequently, the system electronically creates and displays a second digital image, based on the first digital image, of the face of the person and the location of the defect areas. The second digital image visually identifies the plurality of defect areas located in the first digital image by electronically altering the color of a plurality of pixels substantially in the area containing the skin defect (i.e., on or around the defect area) to at least one color visually distinct from the skin color of the first digital image.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a system for locating a plurality of visual skin defects associated with the face of a person. The system acquires a first digital image of the face of the person and identifies a plurality of landmarks located in the first digital image of the face of the person such as a corner of an eye, a corner of a nose, and/or a corner of a mouth. Subsequently, the system electronically determines a sub-image of the first digital image of the face of the person based on the plurality of landmarks. This sub-image is then electronically analyzed to locate a plurality of defect areas. Each defect area is typically much smaller than the first digital image, and each defect area contains at least one visual skin defect.
In yet another aspect, the invention is directed to a system for simulating an improvement and/or worsening to a plurality of visual skin defects associated with the face of a person. The system acquires a first digital image of the face of the person and electronically analyzes the first digital image of the face of the person to locate a plurality of defect areas. Each defect area is typically much smaller than the first digital image, and each defect area contains at least one visual skin defect. Subsequently, the system electronically creates and displays a second digital image based on the first digital image of the face of the person and the location of the defect areas. The second digital image comprises an improved (or worsened) area for each of the plurality of defect areas. Each of the improved (or worsened) areas is created by electronically altering the color of a plurality of pixels in one of the plurality of defect areas located in the first digital image of the face of the person.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is made with reference to the drawings, a brief description of which is provided below.